


The Holmes Brothers

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are Confused, Fury being Fury, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, John Watson is confused, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, POV John Watson, POV Mycroft Holmes, Secret Brothers, Secret family, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, need coffee for living, the holmes brothers - Freeform, written in under 3 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Why couldn't his brothers stop being so suicidal? One of these times they will give him a stroke.





	The Holmes Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know on the day after I posted my first fic, I post another one?! Crazy; don't expect that again.  
> I hope you'll like this one ‘cause I do.  
> As always, English is not my first language and I don't have a real beta right now, so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> I'm obsessed with Sherlock and Tony being brothers, so I wrote this one, because there can never be enough!  
> And oh boy, it was really easy to write this one, I literally wrote this in about 3 hours? I don't know anymore, but it was definitely worth my lack of sleep today, 'cause who needs sleep anyway? Sleep is for the weak! Who cares about school?  
> I've started rambling again...  
> Anywayyyyyyy I hope you'll like it, and maybe you could leave a comment, 'cause I love them?!

When Tony flew into that wormhole, it did not happen without consequences, because as everyone could have guessed you don't just fly into space, and come back completely unhurt, especially if you aren't some kind of the superhuman.  
So it wasn't a complete surprise when Mycroft got alerted that Tony was currently in the hospital,  
he had a small position in the British government after all.  
So when he texted Sherlock about it, he wasn’t really unprepared for the message.  
The dear doctor however did not know why Sherlock suddenly stood up and ran out of the room to pack.  
Really he was rather shocked when Sherlock told him to pack up, because they would go to the states.  
And even more so when a privet jet waited for them at one of the London airports, but when he asked what the reason for the sudden journey was, the answer “well, to meet my brother.” Did not help at all, as his brother too, lived in London and not in America.  
The whole flight over Sherlock texted with whom he assumed to be his brother, but really John didn’t care anymore, massaging his head because of the rather nasty headache he got from thinking about his situation and how on earth that was his live.  
In New York a taxi already waited for them, and John started to rethink all his decisions in life that led him to this point again.  
He was extremely tired, curtsey to the jet-lag he had.  
America and England weren’t exactly neighbors were they?!  
It seemed that they arrived at their destination, some kind of sky scratcher in the middle of the city. 

 

Mycroft Holmes  
He arrived before Sherlock and his little companion did, nearly running up the stairs, not bothering with the stupid security. Of course those little agents followed him, but stopping? Ha, they could try! In front of the door that would led to his aim, was a rather stupid looking agent who seriously tried to stop him, but Mycroft really did not have the patience for those ants right now, He opened the door, really completely and utterly ignoring the nurses who fussed around hi and that told him to please exit. He sat down next to the bed in which the stupid thing that was his brother lay, really why couldn’t he have at least one brother who wasn’t suicidal?  
His brother did not look good, probably a concussion at least two bruised rips and one shattered collarbone. He swore to god both of his little brothers tried to give him a stroke, out of worry.  
He only looked up when somebody grabbed his arm.  
A rather serious looking Captain Rodgers was right beneath him; “Sir, who are you and with what right are you in this room?”  
“Captain Rodgers I can assure you that I have every right to be here, who I am is not your concern.”  
Suddenly the door opened again and his other brother came him followed by the doctor and a few nurse. “And who are you.” Captain Rodgers rather bothered but Sherlock ignored him and rushed to the bed, and looking at his brother.  
Watson looked as confused as the other parties in the room except Mycroft and Sherlock of course.  
“How is he?” The others wouldn’t notice but Sherlock was concerned.  
“I dare say that he had better days but nothing to severe as far as I am concerned, a few bruised him a bit trouble with his collarbone and a concussion.” Sherlock nodded relieved but still not completely unworried. “John, come over here, look at him, do you see anything else?” The doctor seemed surprised but looked anyway, “No, I don’t think there is anything else I would add.” The other persons, or dare he say gods, looked bewildered and confused. 

 

John Watson  
When they entered the room John had expected a lot of things but he could never have imagined it to be some sort of hospital room with a man lying in a bed, Mycroft next to him.  
Who was that man? He knew he saw him before, some kind of celebrity, but whom he was exactly John couldn’t remember. When he saw how worried Sherlock was he could not really understand why, and he was more than startled when Sherlock actually wanted to know what he thought about the injuries. When somebody made a noise behind him he first looked around and noticed the other persons in the room. He knew that he had all seen them before on TV, and know he started to remember who they we were, a clearly military man, a woman with red hair and a strong face, a big guy a rather small one with impressive muscles in his arms and another man whom he didn’t recognize immediately but he was fairly certain that he had read something about the man, a scientist maybe, before. They were the Avengers and the man in the bed was none other than Tony Stark!  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The man, Captain America maybe, repeated his question.   
“I am Doctor John Watson, this is my friend Sherlock Holmes and his brother Mycroft.” The Small muscled man squeaked, “Mycroft Holmes?”  
“Ah, Agent Barton, how good to see you again.” The others looked at him rather curiously, “Oh god not two of them!” Barton? Said, and I could understand him, one Holmes alone was rather difficult but two; almost unbearable. 

Bruce Banner

It was really strange the three men who suddenly showed up in Tonys room and who didn’t seem to care at all about the avengers who were assembled in this room.  
When John announced who they were, Clint had a rather amusing reaction, but before he could answer any questions Tony moved, and reached for air, suddenly the attention of everyone in the room was on Tony who opened his eyes just in time to see everyone in the room looking at him. 

 

Tony Stark

“Why are hospitals always so bright”, was the first thought he had when he opened his eyes, the second was “Oh fuck”, and the third was, “Well that will be a hell to explain”,  
All those worried eyes that lay on him, but before he could say a thing the door opened and a furious (haha, how much painkillers did they gave him, that he mace such jokes?) Fury came into the room.  
“Mr Holmes, care to explain why you and your brother made such a riot, that may agents had to inform me?” “ I would think that it is my good right to be here, next to my brother?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Aww, I love you too ‘croft.” Aaand all the eyes were on me again, shit did nobody tell them about my brothers? Obviously not, ah well now the knew.  
“Tony, How are you?” Sherlock asked, every ounce of his protective self. “I’m fine, but I think I’m kinda high on painkillers ‘Lock.”  
“I know the feeling Tony, but I fear they did not give you the good stuff.” I shrugged, and cringed, okay no moving his shoulders right now, noted.  
The avengers and Fury watched the banter rather confused. Might as well introduce the properly. “Am I allowed to introduce these men properly? Yeah well I don’t really care what your answer is because I’m doing it anyway, These men are Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, my half brothers.”  
“What?!” And I swear to god Hawkeye just screeched louder then it should be humanly possible.  
The others looked shocked, too. Especially the man I do not know but who seemed to be the infamous Dr. Watson, the flatmate of Sherlock.  
Fury looked more angry than anything else, “Care to explain why nobody knows that you have brothers, and especially those two?!”  
“Ahh Fury, I missed your soothing voice, and why should anybody know? It’s something personal and they certainly get enough attention as it is, don’t they?”  
I looked at Sherlock, “And you Sherlock, are going to explain somethings, for example why I got to know of your semi suicide on tv and not from you beforehand, do you have any Idea how worried I was until I got to talk to Mycroft?!”  
“At least Mycroft explained it to you.” That was the maybe Dr. Watson,  
“Oh he didn’t tell you either, that’s better I guess, at least I wasn’t the only one who wasn’t involved.”  
Suddenly Fury growled, “ Ladies, I’m really sorry to break up your little tea chat but I fear Tony got some stuff to explain, doesn’t he?” That little bastard didn’t look sorry at all.  
“Whats there to explain, my dad was a little rebellious a few years before he married and got me.  
He slept with their mom, they were illegitimate children, who got money but nothing else, then he had to marry to make a heir, got me and I visited my Stepbrothers in the summer breaks until I was fourteen, got to see them in boarding school and after that not so much just about every year once or twice.” It wasn’t really all that simple but I did not want to go into too much detail.  
My brothers thankfully just nodded, and Fury didn’t look so grim anymore, but still rather salty.  
“Now, a happier theme, Sherlock care to tell me who your companion is, I assume Dr. Watson?”  
The doctor nodded.  
“Nice to meet you, I like your blog, it’s way more informative than what sherlock likes to tell.  
But where are my manners, am I right when I say that Those boys”, I gestured over to the avengers, ” did not introduce themselves, and that Sherlock doesn’t know them because he is stupid and doesn’t watch TV?” The embarrassed looks said enough.  
“Oh well, Sherlock Dr. Watson, Mycroft, I am proud to introduce you to the other avengers;  
The big one with blond hair and that warrior look, is Thor.”  
“HELLO, BROTHERS OF STARKSON” a polite nod and I went on, “The other big one with blond air that military look and that gorgeous ass, is Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America.”  
“TONY” the poor Captain was rather red. Another round of polite nods.  
“ Next this beauty with red hair, she’s Natasha, or at least right know she is, she’s the black widow too. Right next to her is that small man with blond hair, thats Clint also known as Hawkeye.  
And last but not least, Dr. Bruce Banner, my science bro and when angry the Hulk.” They all nodded again, god am I the only one who got to speak, not that I didn’t like it but I’m kinda groggy.  
Mycroft seemed to notice that as well as Sherlock and they announced something rather funny before they got everyone out of the room so that I could sleep; “As you can Imagine Me and my brother both are very worried about Tony, especially after Afghanistan, so we would not like to leave him completely alone right now, so we came to the conclusion that Sherlock and his comrade are going to stay with Tony for a while, and all of you are invited to live with him in the Tower, as Tony already planned it. Fury did not look happy but really I couldn’t care less.  
Sherly was going to stay with me at the tower!  
And then everyone left the room, and I suddenly noticed how tired I really was. Exhausted, I let my head sink back into the pillow and shut my eyes, time to sleep some more...  
THE END


End file.
